marvel_dc_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Carnage
“''But isn't that what you want to hear, Doctor? That I was a poor, abused child? That I was tortured and hung by my ankles above a pit of broken glass? Well, maybe that's all true. Or maybe... I'm just the inevitable aberration. The soul that's born so black, so twisted, so filled with unreasoning hatred... that there's no explanation. You can't make me sane, Doctor. You can't hope to redeem me. All you can do is kill me. Because, if you don't—I'll break out of here. You have my word on that. And the blood—the glorious blood—will flow like wine!„ Summary '''Carnage' is a recurring antagonist in the Spider-Man subdivision of Marvel Comics. Originally known as Cletus Kasady, he was essentially psychotic since childhood, having murdered or tortured his family and burning down his own orphanage. By his adulthood, Kasady was a diagnosed sociopath and a serial killer, having murdered so many individuals that, when he was finally caught, he was given eleven consecutive life sentences. Eventually, Eddie Brock was imprisoned as well and broke free shortly afterwards. However, the Venom Symbiote was pregnant at the time, and gave birth to a blood-red and black spawn known as "Carnage", which eventually bonded with Kasady, amplifying his power tremendously and allowing him to wreak havoc on New York City. Since then, Carnage has remained a consistent foe to the web-slinger to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely higher Name: Cletus Kasady, Carnage Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Presumably in his 20s or 30s Classification: Alien symbiote bonded to a human host, Convicted Criminal, Spawn of Venom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting (Can restructure the Symbiote in various different ways, such as tentacles, transforming into clothes to disguise itself, or weapons such as axes and daggers. Can also manipulate itself to a molecular size and back to normal size), Precognition(Via Spider Sense), Limited Reactive Evolution (When Kasady was taken into space by the Sentry, the Carnage symbiote was able to save his life by growing small sacks around his mouth that converted carbon dioxide into oxygen), Absorption, Mind Manipulation (By connecting one of his tendrils to someone's brain, he can screw with their mind by sharing his own thoughts and driving them insane), Can produce organic webbing, Duplication, Possession (Can spread his Symbiote to others and possess them), Regeneration (Mid; has regenerated from being decapitated, having his head blown off, and being torn in half. Low-High for the Symbiote; it can reform itself from a single drop of blood or a few cells), Can adhere to and climb nearly any surface, the Symbiote can transmit itself through technology and wiring, Immunity to earthly diseases, poisons, and the Spider-Sense Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely higher (Stronger than both Spider-Man and Venom put together) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to Spider-Man) Lifting Strength: At least Class 80+ Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class, likely higher Durability: At least Small Town level, likely higher Stamina: Massively superhuman (Likely due to his insanity, Carnage is capable of taking incredible amounts of damage without slowing down, to the point where not even being torn in half succeeded in stopping him for long) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with the extensions of his Symbiote. Hundreds of kilometers when stretched to maximum length (Managed to stretch far enough to search the entirety of New York City) Standard Equipment: Red Symbiotic Suit Intelligence: Carnage is a completely psychotic killer, being a diagnosed sociopath and murdering thousands or more without any rhyme or reason. In spite of this, Carnage is a very formidable combatant, outmatching Spider-Man in most of their encounters through a variety of applications of his Symbiote's amorphous structure. His murderous nature has also made him very creative, having learned nine million ways to kill an individual and allowing him to alter the Symbiote's biological structure in numerous ways (Most commonly morphing his arm into an axe) Weaknesses: Much like the rest of his kind, Carnage can be harmed more easily by sonic or heat-based attacks (Albeit the former is no longer an issue after he was empowered by Darkhold and he has shown significant resistance to heat compared to the rest of his family). Is completely insane and psychotic.